


Can't Believe I'm Making This

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Winged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Me,holding Roman:IMMA MAKE HIM A LITTLEMy friend who's helped me with this idea:YES BITCH DO ITHer bf wanting a norma gf and friendl:Do do not do thatUs:lol 2 late
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Can't Believe I'm Making This

**Author's Note:**

> Again actually turns into a child
> 
> Roman would be 6 and imagination(child like not quite Creativity but still in the same area) has wings as a child but hides them when not bc what child doesn't dream of flying (me I am that child but also not?)

Roman shut his door locking it 

Okay maybe running all the way up here just because Patton called him kiddo like always was extra HOWEVER he felt the need to be little and didn't wanna be little near them

So running to his bed he pulled a box from under there and dropped everything out

Which was as followed,a Disney fluffy blanket,a dog onesie,two coloring books,some color pencils and finally a green octopus,a yellow snake,light blue cat,dark blue owl,purple spider and a yellow star plushies

"What to do?" Roman mumbled to himself grabbing the onesie as he felt himself become smaller

"Ooooh pretty!!" Cooed Roman in excitement putting the tiger onesie (carefully as to not hurt his wings) on before bouncing around bored

"Maybe.....I can watch care bears!" He whispered to himself snapping his fingers the tv began playing Care bears which made him giggle

Okay okay no loud noises or um boring adults come in he thought smoothing the blanket out and laying on it

Grabbing one of the coloring books and pencils with the plushies next to him he began colouring while care bears played in the background

Humming a song Roman felt a little better he was still bored 

"Maybe I can go flying?" Roman thought out loud before sighing he couldn't do that or else the others would know he liked his alone time without boring grown ups and their rules!

Roman grabbed his plushies and began playing with them acting out the story of snow white even though he didn't have enough plushies it was still better than most days!

**Author's Note:**

> again m'sorry pls don't take Roman away from me ;-;
> 
> I have no fuckin clue how wings work so m'doing my best guys


End file.
